brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Mr black
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administration forum ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- Kingcjc (Talk) 18:22, 2011 January 3 |} How old are you? You have made terrible spelling and grammar errors. LEGO Lord 18:57, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Do not add those pictures to articles when it makes no sense. In the future try posting pictures that relate to the article. LEGO Lord 19:13, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Don't move pictures on top of the set template. 19:26, January 3, 2011 (UTC)}} 19:29, January 3, 2011 (UTC)}} Please see Brickipedia:Category Guidelines and Brickipedia:Manual of Style before you make any more edits. 19:31, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Spam Spam is useless and slightly harmful edits, such as placing pictures in articles in a random way, uploading irrelevant pictures and putting them in articles, etc... 19:32, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Please do not add random things to your talk page either... 19:34, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: English, please. LEGO Lord 19:34, January 3, 2011 (UTC) The category is because of the warning template on your page. And it would benefit us all if you punctuated correctly, used proper grammar, and spelled your worlds correctly. Thank you, 19:37, January 3, 2011 (UTC) BobaFett2 added the category, not me. LEGO Lord 19:39, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I didn't add the category-it's a template, as I said above. 19:40, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism 09:17, January 4, 2011 (UTC)}} 09:17, January 4, 2011 (UTC)}} Hi Mr. Black. I know I'm not an administrator, but could you stop adding useless or non-existent categories to pages, like adding a "star wars clone wars" category to MagnaGuard, which a) doesn't exist and b)doesn't make sense. Thanks, and sorry. Brick boy 10:09, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, here's my advice from the comment on my talk page you put down. Adding random categories doesn't make much sense: I've just spent the last 10 mins deleting them. However, if you want to add categories, try adding Star Wars categories to Star Wars sets, or stuff like that. Try not to add too many however. The category needs to exist though! Oh yeah, please try and use proper grammar/punctuation/spelling/information like other people have been telling you above. Thanks. Brick boy 10:15, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Age Hey, you do no its against the rules to join the site under 13 right? ---- Kingcjc 10:26, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Edits If you upload a new image please do so . If there is an image with your imagename already, just change your imagename so you don't overwrite an already existing and used image. And please don't use the gallery type "slideshow", since it is only visible for users which use the new wikia skin and not for those who use MonoBook. Thanks, 12:55, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Underage I'm sorry, but due to your being 12, I have to block you. You will be blocked for 1 year. 14:17, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Apparently tomorrow is your birthday, so I have unblocked you. 17:32, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Family Guy Photo * As you may know now your violent family guy photo threat was deleted, however you still have a photo template with the threatening description, I suggest you to delete that template. Thanks, LEGO Lord 18:03, January 18, 2011 (UTC) i donnt know how to